


Date Night

by Talvin



Series: Miraculous Mom and Dad [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Let these kids have a night out seriously, Tom and Sabine know, post-reveal, pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Adrien and Marinette finally get to go on a date.  What if there is an Akuma attack?  MamaBug and Matou Noir have it covered!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Mom and Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454545
Comments: 42
Kudos: 223





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is a restaurant named le Ciel de Paris in Montparnasse Tower. While I did use them as inspiration, I have never been there, and the restaurant found herein is purely fictionalized. 
> 
> This is just a romp. I wanted something silly to add to this series, and I really wanted to see these two in a team-up.

With MamaBug and Matou Noir filling in for Ladybug and Chat on occasion, it was nigh inevitable that Adrien and Marinette would learn each other's identities. At first it had been rather awkward, but with the encouragement of Tom and Sabine, both Kwamis, and The Gorilla (who was not officially in the know, but everyone else had suspicions), they had finally approached Gabriel about letting Adrien start dating Marinette.

To everyone's shock, the elder Agreste had given his blessing. He had even arranged for a dinner date at le Ciel de Paris on the 56th floor of Tour Montparnasse. So here they were, having left Tikki and Plagg with Marinette's parents for the evening. 

The view was lovely: the Eiffel Tower was lit up, the Seine was a colorful ribbon of lights full of boats, an akuma was floating over the city in a giant airship that was dropping manure bombs on people...

...and with a *thunk* that left a few cracks in the reinforced glass, Matou Noir smacked face-first into the window. He smiled and waved at the patrons as he slid down, his other hand fumbling for his baton.

The waiter smiled reassuringly at Marinette and Adrien, who were staring wide-eyed at the scenes of carnage. "Ah, fret not. Matou Noir and Mamabug are on duty tonight, I am told. They will fix everything before long. Now, what would you like for your appetizer?"

MamaBug was soaking wet, having taken a dip in the Seine to wash off a near-miss by Aeronaut. "I swear, this man throws more of this stuff than that food critic and his blog! Do we know _anything_ about him yet? _"_

Matou nodded, bent over and breathing hard. "Hot Air Balloon Operator. He had to deal with some very nasty tourists. Now he is flinging crap at _everyone_. It doesn't hurt, but the _smell_. Really, how does Hawkmoth expect this to work? He's not going to get our Miraculouses by raising a stink!"

"Hmmph! Why does that madman do anything, I swear. Are you alright, love?" 

Her partner straightened up and slipped an arm around her for a quick hug. "I'm fine. I almost had hold of one of the mooring lines, but then he changed course and whipped me right into the tower. And what a cute couple I saw sitting there having dinner!" She giggled at that.

"Well, if they are ever going to trust us to take over while they have a date night again, we are going to have to bring this akuma down to earth! We just need to deflate the giant gas bag!"

"Bourgeois?"

She poked him hard in the ribs as he laughed, "No, you foolish feline, the one up in the sky! We'll deal with that one another time. Now, any suggestions?"

"OK, he's avoiding the Eiffel Tower, so he has more sense than most akumas...but if he is going to get that close to Montparnasse, maybe we can work from the roof?"

"Right! Let's go!"

Adrien smiled, "How's your food?" 

Marinette choked a bit, then swallowed and guzzled some mineral water. "Fine! Fine everything, I mean everything's fine!" Adrien reached over and took her hand.

"They can handle it, My Lady. This one isn't even particularly difficult. Just relax and enjoy the meal," he murmured. She blushed and nodded.

The super-parents ran into the lobby. "ROOF!" called MamaBug to a guard, who just walked over and swiped his card at one of the elevators, bowing them in as they went. "Merci!" said Matou Noir. And off they went.

The guard went back to reading his tablet. Things couldn't be too bad if they were trusting the adults with it.

Matou cursed. "So close, yet so far!" The Aeronaut had moved just out of reach of the tower, and was busily creating a traffic jam with his dung-bombs. His Lady nodded grimly and backed up a bit.

"LUCKY CHARM! ACK!" MamaBug scrambled to get out of the way as a red-and-black-spotted machine came crashing down where she had been standing. "A _trebuchet?"_

Tom started laughing, "No, no, no my love! That is a _CHAT-A-PULT! **Cataclysm!**_ " He leapt into the cup of the siege engine, right hand crackling with energy, and grinned down at his wife.

Sabine sighed, "Dear, I love you. And I know what you are about to say, so," she grabbed hold of the lever, "go ahead. I forgive you in advance."

The black-clad hero chortled, and yelled, "PULL THE LEVER, KRONK!"

She sighed, and pulled.

_"WROOOONNNG LEEEEVERRRR!"_

A flash of black energy, and the airship began to sink toward the ground. Looping her yo-yo around the lever, she rapelled down to meet it.

They watched as the vessel deflated, and two figures--one red, one black--took the akuma in hand. "See? Told you they could take care of it! Hey, want dessert?"

"Uh, sure! Yeah! Sounds great!"

The waiter smiled. Young love, first date, lovely and awkward. Good kids, a shame their date almost got ruined by an Akuma. "As you can see, MamaBug and Matou Noir knew exactly what they were doing. Now, for our dessert menu this evening...."

The butterfly had been released. Now they were back on the roof.

"I cannot throw that. And I am positive it has to be thrown."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if you just touch it and say the words?"

"She always _throws_ it!"

"We...could call and ask...?"

"NO! Look, it has to be airborne. What if...what if we just sort of tip it over the side of the building as I yell it out?"

"Umm...?" *BEEP!*

"You get the other side, and on three....one...two...thr-ACK! MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! Oh, mon dieu, it _worked!_ "

Ladybugs flashed past the window. Adrien and Marinette each breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, how about I ask for the check and we go for a walk by the Seine? The Gorilla is willing to shadow us."

"Sure! Yeah! Sounds great!"

"We can check in on your parents if you want?"

"No, no...we can trust them."

"This is Nadja Chamack, coming to you _live!_ We have zoomed in and there they are: Matou Noir, allegedly father of Chat Noir, and MamaBug, mother of Ladybug, are _kissing_ on top of Montparnasse Tower! Are these two single parents who found love through their children's work, or are we looking at pair of Super Homewreckers? We're going up to try to get an interview now!"

Ah, Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work. It is not my worst work. But it has been bouncing around in my head for literally months, and I am glad to finally get it out there.
> 
> I do not know if there will be more in this series. I never *plan* for more! 
> 
> They just kind of appear in my head, like the voice of a guy wanting jewelry. You know how it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Interview After (Date Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200321) by [Leia_of_the_Meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_of_the_Meadows/pseuds/Leia_of_the_Meadows)
  * [the best macaron croquembouche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200723) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai)




End file.
